Justice League New 52: SAINTS vs GODS vs MORTALs
by VengefulMANonMission
Summary: A revival of Justice League New 52 with my own twist! Slight elements from Dragon Ball and Naruto, but only slight. This story is my idea of how the Justice League New 52, especially, Superman/Wonder Woman, should have gone. Multiple Arcs will be explored and connected by request. Mainly SMXWW. PGXOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Justice League New 52: Saints vs Gods_ is a Justice League New 52 Multiverse revival story. I do not own it or any of its characters.

Inspired by NightSkyWonder, who writes the best SMXWW fiction

New 52 is, in my opinion, the best designed DC story waves and the best started. But along the way, bad story writers and decisions pretty much destroyed the masterpiece and now DC wrapped it up and threw it away as if it didn't exist.

Geoff Johns and Peter Tomasi are very good designers, but somewhat lackluster storytellers. Their comics all have a very strong start, but uninspired middle and endings. I think they make very poor decision when writing stories, so this story is my way of venting my frustrations out.

And before you ask me, yes, I am an apologetic Superman/Wonder Woman fan. It is not that I don't like Superman/Lois Lane; in fact, when the relationship works, it really works well, just like in Smallville TV Series. But SMXWW has always touched me in the heart, and I am not going to apologize for it. I think New 52 had it done really well, and I would like to revive the relationship in my own way.

The premise of the story is pretty much Justice League New 52 revamped to my preferences and imagination. I am crossing in Dragon Ball Super and Naruto because I was inspired to. And why Naruto? Only because it is my favorite anime/manga. The reason I am not putting it as a crossover is that the Dragon Ball Super and Naruto cross-over elements will not be overpowering, as Justice League will remain the main story plot.

Just to say, I am not the one for power levels, but I do like to be consistent. I won't be posting power levels of any kind, but I like to think in terms of scales, such as planet-level, solar system level, etc. I do not like plot armor or plot devices...but inevitably I might use them for the sake of a story. I am not going to be like Geoff Johns, whose uninspired storytelling with ridiculous plot devices destroys stories.

The story will start at Superman/Wonder Woman #1, starting in 2013.

So please enjoy!

* * *

London, United Kingdom...

Diana stood on the balcony of her apartment, enjoying the peaceful moment. She had to enjoy it while it lasted before the complications in her lift caught up with her.

She was Diana, Princess of the Amazons, who were now snakes thanks to a vengeful goddess who was her step-mother/aunt; Wonder Woman, a member of the Justice League; an ambassador of a civilization with very dark pasts; and finally an Olympian demigoddess. And that was to name a few. Her life had become so complicated in the past year that even she was baffled how she dealt with everything.

The discovery of her true birth.

The discovery of Amazons and their barbaric acts against male offspiring and men.

The discovery of her divine family and becoming involved in their infighting.

The discovery of a half-brother, the First Born, who nearly destroyed Olympus.

The discovery of her love...

The latter one wasn't bad at all. In fact, that was the only aspect of her current life that gave her a smile. Her blossoming relationship with a certain someone helped her go through her life. She may have been able to survive all the turmoil without him, but she would have less vitality and joy in her.

She then heard someone land before her, and she knew who it was. She smiled and turned around to see a very fit, tall, and dashing man in civilian attire.

Kal-El, Clark Kent, or Superman. The latter is how the world knew him. The middle was how he was raised. And the initial was how he was born. Just like her, he had many faces and just as many lives. But through all of them, she knew that he was a good being with one of the purest hearts in the world.

"Hi." He was holding a strange blue flower in a vase in his hand. "It's something from the Fortress. My gift to you..."

"This is lovely. I've never seen anything like it." Diana asked as she walked closer to him, happiness flowing to her heart and through her body.

"Well, it's beautiful and exotic. Slightly strange, just like you," He spoke, and Diana could not help but chuckle at his honesty. "Oh Kal..."

"Use cooking oil instead of water..." Kal added. "It comes from a waterless world."

"Just one of many things you have hidden in your fortress..." Diana put the vase on a nearby table. "Ever thought about sharing them with the world?"

"I have secrets, Diana..." Her Kal sighed. "Secrets that protect those close to me, and those that protect people from themselves. If the world knew what we have...the world would fear us."

Diana said nothing for a second. "I have a gift for you as well." She pulled out her sword.

"A sword? You know that I'm not a warrior like you..." Kal spoke, but then she swung it half-assed, making him dodge.

"No, you are not a warrior. You are the strongest being on this planet, well...at least one of them. But you had no training, unlike me. I was trained by War himself," She spoke as she lowered her arms.

"Your point?" Kal raised his eyebrow this time.

"In your world, there is a saying 'If the student is ready, the master will appear.' And I am just the woman to teach you..." She sheathed her sword on her sheath, silent once more.

"Some can say that the world already fears us," Diana whispered as she walked closer to him, putting her hands on his chest. They were so close that they could feel each others' breathes. "Even as we speak, they think of weapons and countermeasures to kill us with...despite what we do for them."

"They don't understand us for what we really are, Diana." Kal put his hands on her waist and hip. "We are just two souls drifting in an ocean of others. And if they fear us? We can't help it. You and I just have to do our best and hope for the best."

"And if we fail, Kal?" Diana looked up at Kal's eyes, her baby blue eyes meeting his stormy blue.

"Then we continue to try...people's fears is not an enemy we can slay...it is something we can allay."

"I know, Kal. It's just sometimes...I don't care, you know?" Diana wrapped her arms around her lover's torso, hugging him tightly. Kal held her tightly as well, putting his arms around his lower back. They looked up at each other and kissed each other gently. Their kiss seemed almost timeless as if everything around them didn't matter and froze.

After what seemed like hours, they broke apart and laughed.

"So...how was your week?" Kal whispered in her ear, and the woman in his arms giggled.

"Nothing much...monster slaying and training with Hessia. And going back to Themyscira..." Diana's voice dropped a bit, and Kal hugged her even tighter. A month ago, she had told him everything about herself. How she was the product of an affair between Hippolyta and Zeus. How her Amazon sisters hunted men for their seeds and how they drowned/threw away their male offspring. After she told him everything, her greatest fear was him leaving her in disgust. But he remained with her all the way. That's when she knew that she didn't just love this man; she was in love with him. She gave herself to Kal that night, sharing with him a passion that she shared with no other. The love-making was both mind-blowing and heartwarming. She remembered every detail of that night, how she became one with Kal. Her Kal.

"What about you? Other than your Superman stuff." Diana giggled, and Kal chuckled.

"I'm expecting old friend. Someone I hadn't heard from in a while."

"Oh really? Who? An old girlfriend?" Diana asked with one elegant eyebrow raised, and Kal chuckled.

"No, I met him when I was only five years old. Back when my parents were still alive. Like me, he is not of this world."

"Another Kryptonian?" Diana asked, but Kal shook his head.

"In fact, he is not even a part of this universe. He is from another multiverse altogether."

"Another multiverse?" Diana tilted her head in confusion. Kal proceeded to summarize what multiverses were. A collection of infinite realities of multiple universes that existed, much like a collection of books and stories. "Never heard of it..."

"I will tell you about it and my friend later...but I have something else on my mind," Clark whispered in her ear, sending vibrations throughout her body.

Kal and Diana walked to her bed and lay on it comfortably. Diana cuddled with her hands traveling down his shirt. A few giggles, hugs, and small kisses shared served as the rising anticipation was building to a very intimate climax.

They would have continued until both of the League communicators beeped. Clark groaned, and his lover gave him a peck on the lips.

"Later, my love," She winked and turned on the communicator. "Hello?"

"Hey, Diana." Cyborg, or Victor Stone, spoke through the communicator. "Catch you at a bad time?"

Diana looked at Kal who gave her frustrated smirk. "Slightly, Victor. What is it?"

"A US Aircraft Carrier in the Pacific Ocean Ocean is caught in a vicious storm right now. And we detected a huge energy distortion just in that area." Victor explained. "I was hoping you and Clark would look into it."

"Sure, I will pick him up and go." Diana winked at Kal, who rolled his eyes slightly.

"Thanks, Diana. Tell him I said hi, though I don't think what will be necessary," Victor's humorous tone caught both superheroes off guard, and Cyborg turned off the communicator.

Diana looked at her lover. "How long do you think he has known us?"

Kal shrugged. "I don't know. But he's our friend, so I don't really mind that he knows." He stood up from the bed and hugged Diana from behind. "Ready to go?"

Diana pulled from her lover's hug and went to her closet, where her armor and weapons were held. She turned her head to her lover and took off all of her clothes slowly, watching his eyes glow red as she seductively showed him her bare body. Oh, how she enjoyed teasing him; she could sense how he was using all of his impressive willpower to not make love to her right there. To take her again and again like last time.

But teasing him would have to continue another time. She quickly put on her armor, braces, her lasso, and her sword. She turned around and saw Kal taking off his shirt to reveal the Kryptonian crest on his divine chest. He clicked on it, and Diana saw him change into the blue and red Kryptonian suit in seconds. The blue suit wrapped around his god-like body and emphasized all of his muscularity. She never got tired of seeing him in the suit.

They flew out into the sunny sky towards their mission and held hands as they crossed the ocean, ready to fight together.

* * *

 _Another universe far away..._

 _Apokolips, 2-Universe_

Karen Starr, also known as Kara Zor-L or Power Girl, watched as Red Tornado Lois Lane hugged her dead husband's body. They had just rescued Kal-El from Apokolips, but he heroically sacrificed his life to save others. That wasn't surprising, but that didn't help her sadness at all.

No...it just made her angrier.

She had lost so much in the past few months. Her friends, loved ones, even her family.

Clenching her fist, she flew around the planet looking for the being responsible for this. The being who was to blame for all this pain and suffering. And she was going to make him pay!

"Darkseid!" She screamed as she zoomed across the Apokolips skies. "Show yourself, Coward!"

Then a blazing ray of red beams zigzagged towards her from the ground. Karen dodged the beams numerous times before being hit by them and falling to the ground, smoking.

"Darkseid answers, little girl." The towering form of Darkseid appeared before her, his eyes blazing with Omega Beams that he just shot her with.

"You monster!" Kara screamed as she launched herself at the New God, smashing his torso with her two fists. "You did this!" She continued to punch his chest, driving him back with each punch. "You killed Bruce! Diana! And now Kal!"

Darkseid grabbed her cape and threw her aside, sending her crashing into several building ruins. "I did. As will anything that opposes me."

From the ruin, Kara destroyed a wall above her and shot her heat vision. "I will kill you!" Her heat vision scorched the entire landscape and hit Darkseid's chest. Even Darkseid felt the burning heat hotter than the sun burning his chest. He blocked the heat vision with his right hand and began emitting a force field with his left.

Karen felt the force field lift her from the ground and repeatedly slam her against her environment. Buildings, destroyed machinery, factories, etc. Darkseid merely waved his hand to telekinetically smash Karen and knock her unconscious.

"Since you took away one Kryptonian, you shall now replace him!" Darkseid walked to Karen and lifted his foot to crush her before a red twister stopped him and made him step back.

"Karen, Karen wake up!" Lois shook Karen, who opened her eyes again.

"L-Lois?" Karen stammered.

"We have to get out of here. We can't fight against Darkseid alone!" Lois warned as Darkseid's eyes blazed again.

"You cannot escape my wrath, mortals." He roared and shot his Omega Beams at Karen and Lois. The two of them flew in separated directions to avoid the zigzagging beams. Power Girl then flew towards Darkseid and shoot her heat vision, which Darkseid blocked with his arms. She then flew behind Darkseid head and grabbed one of his eyes. She plunged her hand in and ripped out one of his eyes, stopping the Omega Beam aimed at Lois. The one aimed at Power Girl swerved off as Darkseid lost his concentration briefly. But the Dark God glared again, re-aiming the beam at Power Girl, hitting her squarely in the back.

"You Dare!?" Darkseid grabbed Power Girl with his right hand and held her in front of him, prepared to destroy her.

"Let her go!" Lois created a red tornado in front of Darkseid, but he stomped the ground to dissipate it.

"Merely torturing you will no longer satisfy me," Darkseid spoke deeply as his remaining eye was glowing red with rage and energy. "I shall hunt down and kill every single version of you until nothing of your exists!"

Karen struggled to break Darkseid's death grip, but she couldn't. As Darkseid was about to destroy her at subatomic level, a flash of light flashed by, cutting off two of Darkseid's fingers and freeing her.

Darkseid stepped back as somebody caught Karen before she hit the ground. "Another insect challenges Darkseid?"

The stranger stood up, carrying a weakened Karen in his arms bridal style. He was a young tall muscular man with long spiky black hair akin to a mane that reached his legs. His eyes were ebony-black, and his face sharp, devoid of any baby fat. He was wearing black cargo pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket with (CC) insignia on the left arm. On his back was a double-edged broadsword and a red pole.

"Nope. I just don't like bullies." He spoke in a confident, almost regal manner.

"Uh...thanks..." Karen spoke as the man helped her stand back on her feet. "But who are you?"

"Name is Son Shuyin." He pointed his thumb at himself. "It looks like you need help here."

Karen cracked her knuckles. "Something like that...that bastard just killed my cousin and my best friends..." She pointed at Darkseid, who looked just as menacing as ever. "Help me fight him, won't you Shuyin?"

"Won't pass up a good fight." Shuyin pulled out the red pole from his back. "And I don't need an excuse to fight a bully."

"Fair enough." Karen smirked. "Let's go!"

* * *

So that was my first chapter. Tell me what you think!

Review and otherwise.

Sorry that I have been absent. My life just became so hectic with college and my jobs, so I forgot about fanfiction. Don't worry. I will try to get back to my other stories if I am still interested!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys!_

 _Thanks for the first positive reviews! Good reviews inspire me to write more chapters more quickly. I really want to proceed with this story properly and quickly, so wish me luck!_

 _I'm not the best guy when it comes to comparing characters and powers. I have my own opinion on how things go. As long things are consistent, I am fine with it. I will try to be balanced and consistent as possible._

 _I got a PM asking for what my characters look like._

 _For the physical artwork, please look at Tony S. Daniels' work for Superman and Wonder Woman. That's how my DC characters look like. As for DBZ character, there is only one manga, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to imagine._

* * *

 _Twenty Years ago..._

 _Earth, Year 785...Capsule Corp Lab_

 _"Bulma, are you sure that this is going to work?" A 5-year old Shuyin asked his family friend who was working on a machine in her lab._

 _"Of course, it will work. After all, I made the first machine!" Bulma gave her oldest friend's youngest son a thumbs up as she put the final touches on her new Time Machine._

 _"Well, technically you didn't build the first one mom. You fixed it." A 19-year old Trunks spoke as he helped his mother with the machine._

 _"Oh Tomaeto, Tomato. It's the same thing in the end." Bulma smirked as she put the lasting touches on the time machine._

 _"I still can't believe you're trying to build this again. The last time you built something like this Lord Beerus destroyed it, remember?" Trunks commented._

 _"Oh, it is not as if he would mind now, although he does come by often for new food. I think he is enjoying his semi-retirement a bit too much if you ask me." Bulma wiped the brow off her forehead._

 _"Now this time machine should be able to go into the past, different presents, and the future without any issues!" Bulma spoke. "The real problem is the gauge. It is going to be difficult to calculate the time periods."_

 _"Then how did the future me travel back and forth through time?" Trunks asked._

 _"Well, I am guessing the Future Me only put in one setting, so it could go back and forth only a set time period," The blue-haired scientist commented, looking at her masterpiece, the Time Machine._

 _"But why did you build it, Bulma? Is there something you like to change?" Shuyin looked up at her with his head tilted._

 _"Because I'm a scientist, Shuyin," Bulma patted his head. "You're a fighter, right, Shu?" She called him affectionately by his shortened name and he nodded his head. "Well, if you want to get stronger, you have to fight stronger opponents, right?" Shuyin nodded. "Well, scientists are no different. We scientists always want to do better, to better understand the universe and achieve the unthinkable with science. We want to get better too."_

 _She stretched her arms up. "Well, that's it for the day. Time to get some dinner. Come on, Shu. Let's go!" The saiyan hybrid followed her and Trunks to eat dinner with their family. After their dinner, his friends Bulla and Pan dragged him to play hide-and-go-seek. Shuyin decided to hide in Bulma's lab but soon fell asleep. An Unknown time later, Shuyin woke up due to a sound coming from the laboratory door._

 _"Did Bulla find me or something?" Shuyin whispered and looked down at the culprit. It certainly wasn't Bulla, unless Bulla transformed into a tall man with slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, a large bushy white mustache, and long hair. He hid at the back without making a sound._

 _"My spy drones were indeed correct...the Brief Family created another Time Machine. Excellent," The man's gravely voice echoed through the lab. "With this, I should be able to go back in time and kill Goku and his friends before they meddle in my plans!"_

 _"Kill who?" Shuyin came out of hiding and kicked the back in the back, sending him crashing into a laboratory wall. "Who are you?"_

 _The culprit jumped out of the hole in the wall and looked at Shuyin. "So, you are Goku's third son...It doesn't matter who I am, child. After I'm done, you simply won't exist anyway." The stranger shot forwards with his fingers out to stab the child. But Shuyin dodged the blow, grabbed the stranger's wrist with his tail, and threw him to the ground. Shuyin then flipped and stomped on the stranger's back with all his strength. The stomp was strong enough to cave the laboratory floor, and the man didn't move._

 _Shuyin jumped away. "Did I kill him?"_

 _His question was answered as the man's_ mangled _body twitched and realigned itself. "Interesting...my data indicated that I should be able to handle you easily. It seems that Saiyan children get stronger with each succession,"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Shuyin scratched his head. "You should go away now. That time machine is not yours!"_

 _"Not yet it isn't!" The mustached man threw a flashbang grenade, which Shuyin kicked into the air as it exploded. The sudden light blinded the Saiyan for a second, but that was enough. The stranger got into the Time Machine's cockpit and began to type in its settings and coordinates._

 _"No!" Shuyin yelled out and jumped onto the time machine's dome, trying to break it. "Get out of there!"_

 _Adults came running into the laboratory._

 _"Shuyin, get away from there!" Chichi screamed. "Gohan, Goten. Get your brother back."_

 _"You got it, mom," Goten spoke and shot forward to grab his younger brother, but the Time Machine opened a space-time portal that created a shockwave powerful enough to hold back the demi-saiyan._

 _"I said get out of there!" Shuyin charged his fist with ki and began to smash again, his glowing fists denting the glass dome. The stranger grew nervous as the Time Machine entered the portal, taking Shuyin with him._

 _"No!" Chichi fell to her knees, sobbing. "My boy!"_

 _"Oh no..." Bulma fell to her knees as well. "The Time Portal!"_

 _"Bulma!" Gohan walked up to her. "Is there any way we can track them?"_

 _Bulma stood up, helped by her son. "I never tested the Time Machine...I don't even know what settings that guy used. Not to mention the calculations involved...I don't know..."_

 _"Who was that guy anyway?" Goten scratched his head._

 _"He seemed familiar for some reason...but that is not important right now. We have to find Shuyin. Since science can't help us, magic is our only option." Bulma spoke as she stormed out._

 _"Where are you going, Bulma?" Goten asked._

 _"Getting the best cheesecake in the world!" She shouted back. "I need something to bring those to back!"_

 _One hour later, Beerus the Destroyer and Whis the Angel Attendant came by, enjoying the cheesecake provided by Bulma._

 _"So you created another Time Machine behind our back?" Beerus spoke as he took an entire piece of rich cheesecake in his mouth._

 _"And whats more, Goku's youngest son was taken through the space-time portal?" Whis finished._

 _"YES, that's what we told you over 10 times!"_

* * *

 _Present, Apocalypse: Earth-2 Universe_

Shuyin took a martial arts fighting stance reminiscent of Taekwondo, facing Darkseid alongside Karen. "So this guy is a real bad guy?"

"He is THE bad guy." Karen cracked her knuckles. "Help me beat this guy before he kills countless others."

"I love a good fight, anyway," The Saiyan then pulled his two hands back. "Ka...me...ha...me..."

Karen looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Ha!" Shuyin shot a powerful blue blast straight at Darkseid, hitting him directly in the chest. The hit caused a massive explosion, but when the dust settled, Darkseid was still standing.

Shuyin smirked and stood straight up. "Okay...next step." He flexed his arms close to his chest and the ground around him quaked and floated. "Hyah!" Suddenly a golden yellow flaming aura surrounded Shuyin with his hair spiking up and turning golden and his eyes turning blue.

"What the..." Power Girl gasped as she witnessed such an unusual transformation. She used her x-ray on Shuyin's body and saw energy overflowing.

Darkseid looked at Shuyin with mild interested. "Fascinating...I have not seen a creature like you in this universe..."

"That's because I'm not from this universe!" Shuyin's words surprised both Karen and Darkseid. The Saiyan charged forward, rapidly hitting Darkseid's stomach with punches and kicks. The barrage of blows began to move Darkseid back, but Darkseid merely absorbed the blows.

"Now Level 2!" Shuyin raised his energy again, making his hair even spikier with blue electricity dancing around his aura. His muscles grew somewhat, but not overly so. His blows also began much faster and more powerful, making serious dents in Darkseid's stomach.

 _He's actually doing it!_ Karen thought. _I don't know how, but he is able to raise the energy in his body and strengthen his abilities._

Darkseid took note of the mortal's strange power-ups and reacted by stomping his left foot. "Your strange transformations will be a great addition to my new legions."

"As if I would ever join you!" Shuyin dodged Darkseid's hands and landed a dropping knee kick to Darkseid's neck. Darkseid shot an Omega Beam from his good arm, which zigzagged towards the Saiyan.

Not willing to wait at the back, Power Girl charged, ramming Darkseid's stomach with all her strength with her heat vision on. She bullzoed Darkseid through several dozen buildings, punching him all the way. Shuyin followed Power Girl so that he could help.

Darkseid then dug his foot into the ground to stop the female Kryptonian and slammed her down with his two fists. "It doesn't matter how much you fight. None shall stand before Darkseid!" He grabbed her by the hair and was about to punch her until an extending red pole poked him in the eye.

"Power Pole Extend!" Shuyin yelled as his power pole pushed Darkseid aside, making him let go of Karen. He then retracted the pole and combined the power pole with his word to form a polearm.

"Power Pole Extend Barrrage!" Shuyin's pole began to extend and retract at super-speeds, with the blade pointed at Darkseid, who covered his body with his forearms. The blade attack sliced through Darkseid's arms and legs nearly infinite number of times, but none of them were making a deep cut.

"Level 3!" Shuyin roared, increasing his power even further. This time his hair grew to ridiculous lengths, his eyebrows disappeared, and his body bulked up yete again. The newly transformed Saiyan's attacks were becoming more effective, cutting deeper into Darkseid's body.

Darkseid grabbed the polearm to prevent further attacks. Then Shuyin commanded his pole to retract, propelling himself towards Darkseid's face. He charged his free hand with energy and ki-blasted Darkseid's injured eye. The blast carried Darkseid into his main fortress several miles away, which exploded.

Shuyin returned to his dark-haired state and landed next to Karen, panting slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better..." Karen got back up to her feet, her legs shaking. "How about you?"

"Slightly exhausted, but fine," Shuyin answered, holding her arms. "My transformations eat up a lot of my stamina..."

"I see. So what did you mean by 'not from this universe?'" Karen asked.

"Just what it sounds like. I'm not from this universe. In fact, I'm not from this multiverse either," The Saiyan smirked. "I hop from multiverse to multiverse sometimes to see an old friend of mine."

"Multiverse?" Karen was confused. She had heard of the concept but didn't know what it really meant.

Shuyin sharply turned his head towards there Darkseid was blown away. "I'll tell you about it when we have time. But we should really go now."

"W...why?" The Kryptonian asked, then she felt it. An overwhelming feeling of darkness.

Something huge and monstrous appeared from the ruins of Darkseid's fortress. It was powerful enough to blow away the fortress ruins and tower over the entire landscape. It was Darkseid himself, grown to titanic proportions.

"Oh shit," Karen cursed. "I think we just made him angrier..."

Shuyin's eyes widened as the Dark God glared down at them from the sky. He was so large that the clouds floated beneath his head, a literal titan. "Witness the fate of those that defy Darkseid." He held his hands out and began ripping apart the very walls of space and time, creating his own version of Boomtube. Darkseid grunted as he forcefully widened the boomtube, its other sid showing planet Earth.

"He's going to destroy Earth!" Karen tried to fly, but she was too exhausted. There was no yellow sun nearby, so her powers were not recharging.

"Not if I can help it," Shuyin flew up between Darkseid and boomtube. The gigantic Dark God and the Saiyan entered a staring contest.

"You wish to save that speck of a planet? Then die with it!" Darkseid began charging his full-power Omega Beam from his one good eye.

Shuyin closed his eyes and took the briefest moment to ready himself. He flexed and raised his ki to its highest. This time, he entered a brand new transformation, where he was covered by a blue aura and his hair turned to light blue. In addition, his hair grew much more radically than his previous transformations **(I suppose the closest thing is Broly God's Hair.)**

"Another transformation? How many does this guy have?" Karen witnessed the completely different transformation shining blue light all over the red-black landscape.

Darkseid noticed the transformation as well. He could no longer sense his opponent's energy but could still feel immense pressure as if he had suddenly turned into a God. That was impossible. How could a mortal suddenly turned into a God?"

Shuyin took another deep breath before focusing his energy above his head, thinking of the technique his older brother had taught him during training.

"Die, mortal!" Darkseid roared as he shot his Omega Beam.

"Full-Power! Divine Masenko!" Shuyin roared as he shot his attack. The two attacks collided in the middle, building up into a sphere, half of it Darkseid's Omega Beam and half of it Shuyin's Masenko. The beam struggle grew and grew until the energy build-up in the middle was several miles in diameter.

The Super Saiyan Blue gritted his teeth and forced himself to go into another transformation. "Super Saiyan Blue Level 2!" His muscles got slightly bigger, his hair got straighter, and yellow electricity danced around his larger, bluer aura. The increase in power pushed the energy clash towards Darkseid. The Dark God retaliated by emitting powerful red dark energy from his hands, pushing the energy clash back to the middle and slowly moving it towards the Saiyan.

"Ah damn...losing stamina..." Shuyin spoke as he saw Power Girl fly and shoot Darkseid with her full-power heat vision. That distracted Darkseid long enough for Shuyin to perform one final push. "Now's your chance!" Karen screamed.

"HAAAAAA!" Shuyin put all of his energy into his attack, sending the attack towards his giant opponent. The giant energy ball slammed into Darkseid and began to push the colossal Dark One back. But then it exploded in Darkseid's face, creating a massive explosion that destroyed half of Apocalypse in flashing white light.

When the dust settled, Darkseid shrank back to his original, still imposing form. The front half of his body was badly burnt and both of his eyes were busted.

The boomtube to Earth disappeared, but another one formed behind the still standing Darkseid.

"I will never forget this transgression, mortal." Darkseid rumbled as he slowly walked through the portal. "I shall destroy your universe first." He passed through, leaving his Apocalypse behind.

Shuyin returned to base state and floated down to the ground. He took a deep breath and relaxed. Then he felt somebody hug his back. He looked behind and saw Karen.

"Thank you..." She said, crying into Shuyin's back.

"Uh...you're welcome..." Shuyin said rather awkwardly. What was he going to do now?

* * *

 _One day ago, Smallville_

Kal was tending to something on the Kent Farm. Even though he had leased the farm to a family friend, he still had some part of it to himself, like the barn. It was just too nostalgic to give it to someone, and it was the one place aside from the Fortress that he felt truly at ease.

He was tending to some cleaning when he heard a knocking on the barn door.

"The farms looks as beautiful as ever." He turned, and his eyes widened. A familiar face, but grown up.

"Shuyin!" Kal rose up.

"Long time no see," Shuyin laughed, and the two of them shared a strong arm shake. "By Zeno...you grew huge!" The Saiyan spoke. His childhood Kryptonian friend must have been about 6 inches taller than his 6 feet form, and several dozen pounds heavier, all of it muscle.

Kal chuckled. "Growing up does that to you."

"I remember when the two of us were the same size."

"We were only 5 years old back then..." Kal and Shuyin laughed as they remembered their childhood memories.

After their laughter died down, the Saiyan suddenly grew somber. "I saw...your parents gravestones..." Shuyin whispered. "I'm sorry, man."

Kal nodded grimly. "Yeah..."

"How did it happen?" Shuyin asked.

"A car accident."

"Shit..."

The two of them walked out of the barn and in front of the Kent's graves. Jonathan and Martha Kent were put to rest there a few years ago by their only son.

"They are in a better place now..." Shuyin sniffed, suddenly becoming extremely sentimental.

"Crying, Shuyin?" Kal teased to raise the mood.

"No...just the damn allergies..." The saiyan rubbed his nose and sniffed again. "Just...I wanted to see them, you know?" When Shuyin accidentally landed on the Kent Farm years ago, the kind Kents took him and took care of him for nearly a year alongside their other son, Clark. Their kindness was something that the Saiyan could never hope to repay.

"I know..." Kal nodded in understanding. Hell, he wanted to see his own parents so badly as well. It's been a few years since he last saw their live smiles. "It's been two decades. What have you up to?"

Shuyin chuckled. "Well, you want the long version or the small version?"

"We have time. I was about to make some food if you want to tell me while we eat?" Kal proposed.

"Good!" The Saiyan smiled. "As long as it tastes good, I can't complain."

The two friends talked to each other during their food, catching up on times and laughing at memories.

"So you're part of this team of heroes?"

"Yup."

"The Justice League?"

"Yup."

"Who came up with that corny name?"

"I can tell you we didn't." The Kryptonian put his cup of orange juice down. "The public did..after they gave us names like Super 7?"

"Super 7..." Shuyin cramped an entire stack of pancakes in his mouth.

"What about you? Your team is named...?"

"I don't think we have a name..." Shuyin gulped down a glass of milk. "Ka~! That's refreshing! Yeah, I'm sure we don't have a name...I think...Why would we need a name? We aren't superheroes...we're warriors."

Kal grinned. "Makes sense. A teammate of mine prides herself on being a warrior. I should introduce you to her sometime."

"Yeah, that's sound too bad..." Shuyin scratched his head and saw his friend smiling a bit more widely than he should be when talking about a friend. "Oh ho ho! She's special to you!"

"Wha-" The Kryptonian looked away bashfully as the demi-saiyan began laughing.

"Oh, she is! Clark Kent, or Kal-El. Finally found a woman! Hell, considering how shy you were 20 years ago I didn't think you had it in you," The saiyan teased.

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean? A lot of people can change in 20 years." Kal sounded almost offended, but Shuyin waved his hand.

"So this woman...what's she like?"

Kal smiled and described Diana to his childhood friend. The most wondrous woman he had ever met. A literal demigoddess turned goddess of war. An Olympian

Shuyin's face froze. "Did you just say Olympian? You're dating an Olympian?!"

Kal frowned. "Yeah, what's so bad about it?"

"Well...Olympians are...by nature...selfish and dishonorable." Shuyin answered carefully. "My experiences with them have been almost always bad, and to be honest, I have had to kill a few in other universes."

Kal was silent for a minutes. "Diana isn't like the rest of her family. I know that with the bottom of my heart."

"Bottom of your heart or middle of your legs?" Shuyin asked sarcastically. "Look, I'm not trying to bring you down. It's just...be careful. Olympians can be bitches to deal with. And not because they are strong, but because they are cruel and mischievous by nature."

* * *

 _Present, Pacific Ocean, Earth: Prime Universe_

Kal and Diana found the aircraft carrier listing in the stormy weather. They flew down together until they decided to split up.

"See you later," Diana said and Kal nodded. After sharing a very brief kiss, they split up, with Kal-El diving into the ocean and Diana flying above the aircraft carrier. There were several people falling off of the ship, and Diana helped them back on the ship landing field.

As Diana prevented a jet from crushing a seaman, she was suddenly bombarded by ship cannons.

Meanwhile, Kal had dove into the sea to see what he could do. As he swam in the water, he saw many humpback whales, both living and dead. The whale carcasses had giant holes blown through them as if something ate its way through like a bullet. _What's going on?_

Diana blocked the rest of the artillery with her braces and destroyed the cannons."What are you doing? I'm trying to help you!" Diana gritted her teeth. The seamen didn't say anything coherently but were trembling with fear.

"What happened?" Diana used her lasso on one of them, and the seamen gulped.

"We were attacked...by a monster that jumped from the sea?"

"A sea creature? Did Arthur send it?" Diana wondered. "Describe the creature to me..."

The seamen was about to speak until a hideous roar rang behind Diana. She barely turned to the threat before being slammed with what seemed like a huge scaly fist. She lifted her braces to her chest and another fist rammed into her, breaking on of her arms.

She was finally able to see the creature that attacked the ship and her. A giant, horrendous grey creature with enormous claws, scales, and talons over her body. Its bones protruded out its back, elbows, and wrists, Its chin was also covered by bones and talons covered with blood and mangled flesh.

Diana pulled her sword from her hip and cut into the animal, which didn't even react in pain. Instead it attacked back, breaking her good sword arm. The force was enough for her fall to her knees, open for attack.

Just as the monster was about to attack her again, the entire ship began to move. From the water, Superman was lifting the aircraft carrier above the sea level. Diana looked to see where the monster was, but it was gone.

A few hours later, Superman dropped the carrier on a non-stormy coast and stood with Diana.

"I have never been hit hard like that ever, Kal." Diana spoke softly as Kal put his hands on Diana's lower back.

"Are you okay, Diana?" Kal asked.

"Don't worry about me, you know I heal quickly. Divine blood" The Amazon princess smiled reassuringly and spoke. "But that creatures...it was unlike anything I have ever seen before. It was...three feet tall at least. Grey flesh, spikes growing on its skin, mindless. It disappeared as soon as it came."

Kal's eyes widened. "But...that's not possible. Will you come with me?" He asked and Diana turned to him.

"Always." She spoke, and they flew to the Fortress of Solitude.

As they were walking through the Fortress, Diana saw that her lover was in a hurry. "Why the hurry, Kal? What's going on?" She asked in a worried tone.

"There is something you must see." Kal spoke as he activated a strange device. "This device is a window to a place my people called the Phantom Zone. It's like a supermax prison mixed with a garbage dump. The worst criminals, the thing they couldn't control , the things too dangerous to allow to live among us, they ended up there." He began looking for something..."Where are you..."

Then the device showed the image of Doomsday. "There. Was that what attacked you?"

Diana nodded. "Yes, what is it?"

"They called it Doomsday..." Kal looked at the monster with great concern on his face, something that did not miss Diana's eyes.

"Kal, I've never seen you like this. You've told me its name, but not what it is. Why are you so concerned?" Diana asked.

"Because, Diana...Doomsday is death itself..." Kal explained. "It was a creature created by ancient Kryptonian scientists to create the ultimate weapons...but even they couldn't control it. Doomsday is more than he appears. And if he is able to cross over into this dimension and attack you...the Phantom Zone may be weakening. If he escaped...I...I don't know if I can handle him alone this time."

"Kal..." Diana walked closer to her lover and put her hand on his chest. "I've fought warriors, monsters, and gods with powers to make worlds tremble. But you make them seem all weak. And not only because of your titanic strength or abilities, but also because of who you are..."

She moved closer and kissed him, nestling her body into his so that they matched perfectly. After their shared kiss, Diana put her forehead on her lover's chin. "By the way, Kal...you owe me something."

Kal smirked as he saw the lustful intent in Diana's eyes. "Oh...and what do you propose we do, Diana?"

The princess looked around the Fortress. "This fortress doesn't happen to have a master bedroom, does it?"

Kal smiled, pulling Diana closer to his body. "Actually there is. I have been preparing one...just for us."

"Then it is obvious where we should go." Diana kissed him and followed her lover to this master bedroom. Hopefully, it was strong enough to hold both of their passions.

* * *

That was the latest chapter. Next chapter may have sex scenes. I'm not really good at writing lemons...so keep you fingers crossed.

Do you think I should post power levels in my stories? I don't like them especially, but I got some request in PMs saying that I should.

Please review!


End file.
